Running and Hiding
by Hello83433
Summary: The four hands and lovebirds are safe, but what exactly happened while Dale was out getting supplies? Is there only one monarch? Or is there another title associated with the mysterious object he found?
1. Discovery

We sat there, patiently, waiting in the safety of the fallout shelter. we were hiding, hiding from Big Jim, hiding from the unforgiving world of Chester's Mill. Even though the town needed us, we had to remain in the few remaining places of safety. The five of us waited patiently for the last one who went out for food, since most of the supplies was medicine and guns. We sent him out at 2:30. It had been 3 hours and still he has not returned to the safety they had managed to find. This worried us greatly, but the only thing we could do was wait in the darkness of the fallout shelter.

He ran. ran as fast as he could through the woods. He was fast, but the mob was also fast. He looked for anywhere that might be safe, but it was too bright to hide in the bushes or behind a tree. He couldn't go back to the fallout shelter, that would put the others in danger. He couldn't risk those kids lives. Not after everything they had done for him. He certainly wouldn't risk Julia's life. He saved her twice already, risked his own to do so and he would do it again. It was a split-second decision; stopping to go in the complete opposite direction, towards the mob that wanted his blood so badly. Then, an earthquake. It lasted only seconds, but could have easily been a 4.0 on the Richter scale. It made some drop to the ground, and others turn and run; but when it was over, and Barbie looked up, he was the only one around. Not 2 yards away though was a mound about a foot in diameter and a foot high, it also happened to be a perfect half-circle.

When he thought he was alone, Dale walked towards this pile of leaves, taking great care not to be caught off guard by anyone who might still be around. After a good look around, he returned to the object in question. It was a perfect half-circle, but what could do that besides this giant dome that was keeping him in this place. He eventually decided to brush off the leaves to see what was under them, granted it could have just been more leaves. Except it wasn't. It was another dome. Covered in dirt, he couldn't exactly see what was inside of it but he did have some water that he picked up earlier when he went looking for food. Grabbing a bottle, he broke the seal and carefully poured some on top of this miniature dome. he used the water sparingly,so he did not have a great view of what was inside, but it was good enough that he could identify the object. An egg, much like the one that Julia had obtained. This only brought up questions that led to no answers, so Dale packed up the provisions and started making his way back to safety, for the mob was gone and he was tired. Tired of running, and tired of not being able to be with the one he loved.


	2. Explaining

Dale stopped running when he caught sight of the pile of leaves hiding the shelter. He carefully set down the bags and knocked on the big metal door three times in the order of, soft, loud,soft. He waited somewhat patiently; listening for any signs of life in the area, but all he heard was footsteps running up the ladder. Dale started to pick up the bags, but was unsuccessful when two teenagers landed on him, knocking him to the ground. It wasn't long before the other two teenagers lifted the girls off of him, allowing him to stand up. Unfortunately that's as far as he got before Julia ran into Dale, arms outstretched, tears in her eyes both from worrying about him and the joy of seeing him again. Barbie held her close, making sure not to let her go for as long as he could. He had missed her, even though he was only gone for three hours, the possibility of death really gets to you. He was shedding tears just as Julia was, and held her eve tighter before breaking the embrace only to see her beautiful face. He wiped away tears that threatened to fall down her lovely cheeks. Then, he kissed her, slow and steady for the first few minuets, in which the kiss grew faster and more passionate, a few more intense moments went by before one of the teens spoke up.

"Ahemm. Sorry to bother, but we are kind of out in the open here, in danger. Trying to live you know?!" Norrie expressed in her signature sarcastic tone. When the duo turned around to face the other four, you could see the rouge on Julia's face, while Dale's head hung a little lower than usual. Then Julia nodded and, taking Dale's hand, walked inside and together slowly descended down the metal stairs of safety. The teenagers exchanged glances before also descending down into the shelter, closing and locking the doors on their way down. 

"Soooo...yeah. Your can put the bags in the second room over there. That's where we decided our "kitchen" would be." Angie explained a little awkwardly. Dale nodded and started on his way towards the room to the left, with Julia close behind. Meanwhile, Joe and Norrie hopped onto their bunk; which they shared; and pleasantly drifted into the blissful unconsciousness know to many as sleep. Junior and Angie sit on their bed, Junior's head in Angie's lap, listening to the small radio that they found in all the clutter of the shelter. The station was going on about Barbie's escape and how anyone with information would be granted several months of propane and anyone who caught him, dead or alive, would receive both food and propane. Angie sighed. She wasn't quite as happy about the bunking arrangements as everyone else was, but she would just have to bite the bullet for now until someones light bulb came on; preferably Linda's since she had some connection with Big Jim and could probably help save the town. Back in the second room, a conversation was coming up on why Barbie was out for so long.

"You had us all worried Barbie, especially me. I thought you were dead for god's sake!" Julia complained, she was helping Dale put away the provisions.  
"Yes, but I knew I couldn't come back here with a giant mob after me. I didn't want to put you or the teens in danger." Dale stated, yet he was pondering whether or not to tell her what he had seen on his wonderful adventure out into the open, he tried to hide it, even dismiss the thought, but he wasn't doing a very good job because Julia saw his face and started asking questions.

"What? Something you're not telling me?" She finished putting away a can of dried fruit. Remember we agreed there wouldn't be anymore lies, and I don't want you hiding anything from me anyways.

"No, you're right there is something. Something else happened when I was out in the woods, running from the mob."

"Was it Big Jim? Or Linda? Who was it?"

"It wasn't a someone, it was a _something_. There was a big earthquake and this thing came from the sky, a miniature dome." Barbie started explaining, moving some bottles of water over for cereal boxes."and it made an earthquake, knocked me to the ground. Everyone else got scared and took off..."

"...which is why you were able to come back here." Julia finished for him, not missing a word of what he was saying.

"Exactly. Before I came back here though, I had to see what that was, you were trying to show me a mini dome a couple weeks ago-remember?" Julia nodded. "well, when i got the leaves off of it, and used some water to clean the thing up so I can see what was inside of it..." ,Barbie held up the half empty bottle of water, "there was this egg, kind of like the one you had. And it was black, totally black."

"So you're saying there is another egg?" Julia's thoughts became twisted, wondering exactly how much power these aliens had.

"Pretty much, unless they took the one you threw in the bottom of the ocean. But I don't think that's the case." He finished, with both his story, and storing the goods.

"Wow. What do you think it means? What do you think will happen if Big Jim gets his hands on it?"

"whatever happens it will be some form of hell, that's for sure." They were entering the first room now, and seeing everyone else on their beds, sat down on theirs. "i just hope everyone was too terrified to go exploring anytime soon." Barbie finished, laying down and allowing Julia to lay beside him.

"What do you mean?" Angie asked, ever so curious as to what the grown-ups conversation had been.

"Nothing, it can wait till tomorrow." Barbie stated, then checking his watch continued. "its almost midnight now, better get some rest."Everyone agreed. Soon, Angie and Junior were both asleep, Joe and Norrie had been sleeping already, but Dale and Julia still lay awake, gazing into each others eyes. Dale lightly kissed the top of her head, then sweetly told her that she should get some sleep too. Not long after, the shelter was quiet and all were sound asleep. Joe holding Norrie, Angie curled up in the corner away from Junior, and Julia sleeping on top of Dale's outstretched arm, his other wrapped around her torso, his face buried in her sweet red curls.


	3. Wakey-Wakey

A rat scurried across the smooth, concrete floor of the fallout shelter. It was 5:00A.M. On the 10th day under the dome. Everyone was still soundly sleeping as the rat scurried on through in short, yet fast steps across the large room looking for the food source. Then, a stir from one of the bunks. The little rat quickly found a hollow to protect itself and silently watch.

Angie rose from the corner of her bunk. She rubbed her eyes before remembering that they had turned off the generator that was keeping the light on, and they were still in a fallout shelter. After a few more seconds of grogginess, Angie bounced onto the floor, careful not to make a sound to disturb the other five people in the room. She grabbed one of the flashlights that were close together on the floor and turned the beam on, again careful not to wake anyone up. She quickly made her way to the 'kitchen' and grabbed a handful of cereal, stuffed it in her mouth, and made her way back to the 'sleep quarters'. She turned the beam off and returned the light to its original position when she got close enough to her bunk to know what she was doing without needing light, then hopped back onto the bunk and returned to sleep. It stayed quiet for another three hours before anyone else would wake up.

8:05A.M. and there was another person up in the late morning. Joe sat up in the second bunk and checked the time on his wristwatch. When he noticed the time he decided to get everyone else up. "Norr. Norr. Norr. Norrie!" Joe quietly shouted.

"Can you put a sock in it." Norrie bluntly stated, still half asleep, reaching for a the sheet. "People are trying to sleep."

"Come on Norr. It's 8:06, can't you wake up at a decent time?" Joe stated.

"Fine!" Norrie half whispered, half normally spoke, while throwing back the sheets. "Have it you're way. I'm up, now what." She stated turning her head towards Joe.

"Now we get to wake up the others." Joe spoke, sliding off the bunk.

"Can we scare them? I want to have some fun." Norrie complained.

"Okay, just not those two." Joe said pointing to Barbie and Julia who were still together in each others arms. "Got it." He finished, grabbing one of Norrie's arms.

"Yea Yea Yea. Got it!" Norrie retorted, "Now let me go, I want to play the gas mask trick on Angie!"

"Okay, go. As long as you can find a gas mask." Joe finished, leaving the room, turning the genie on in the proccess.

It didn't take Norrie long to find one. Soon, she had it on and was hovering over Angie, being careful not to wake up Junior.

"RISE AND SHINE." Norrie half yelled in Angie's ear. Angie was immediately up and almost started screaming when she saw Norrie. Fortunately, Norrie got a hand over her mouth before too much noise got out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Angie whisper-yelled, the expression on her face priceless. Junior started to wake up as well.

"Joe told me to wake you guys up." Norrie stated innocently.

"Well, mission accomplished!" Angie stated rather curtly. Junior was now fully awake, although not totally aware of what exactly was going on.

"What's going on, why was Angie screaming?" He questioned.

"Oh, just Angie wak-"

"She half-scared me to death! That's what happened!" Angie now at a normal volume.

"Shhh. We can't wake up those two." Norrie stated

"Why not?" Both Angie and Junior asked.

"Beats me, but Joe wants them to sleep for whatever reason."

"Breakfast anyone?"Joe asked, raising a tray of food with six bowls of cereal, and an equal amount of glasses of orange juice.

"Me!" The other three yelled rather childishly, raising enough noise to wake up Dale.


	4. Conversations During Breakfast

Dale opened his eyes to blinding light and the four teenagers up, screaming about something. He noticed that Julia was still soundly sleeping on his arm, which had gone numb sometime in the night, but he didn't care about that. That's when Joe noticed he was awake.

"Oh, sorry about the light, I can turn it off if you want. I could turn on the light in the second room instead." Joe spoke apologetically.

"No, its fine. We all need to wake up sometime. Why is everyone shouting though?"

"Oh, I made breakfast...and asked a rhetorical question. I'm sorry that we woke you up Barbie." Joe explained, setting the tray that he was holding onto a wooden crate. Dale inhaled deeply, then exhaled, thinking about yesterday. "I made some for you and Julia, although there isn't any milk in it. We didn't know when you would be awake, do you want it?" Joe continued, trying to fill the awkward silence. Dale started slowly removing his arm out form under Julia's head and replacing the empty space with a pillow.

"Actually that would be great, and I don't mind if there isn't any milk in it Joe." Barbie responded, getting up from the bunk to join the others. Joe handed him a bowl and a glass of orange juice. The five of them chatted idly while finishing off their breakfast; Joe,Norrie, and Junior went outside to get wood(Barbie didn't know why they needed wood but guessed they just wanted an excuse for fresh air) while Angie had left with their dishes. Not long after they left Julia began to wake up fully and started shielding her eyes from the overhead light. "Good morning beautiful." Barbie spoke softly, gently taking a strand of her lovely hair and putting it along side the others. "Sleep well?" She nodded, adjusting to the brightness of the room. Julia sat criss-cross in their bunk beside him.

"So, going to tell the others about yesterday?" She asked him, massaging his shoulders.

"Maybe later, when everyone gets back." Barbie stated. "In the meantime though, would you like some breakfast?" He finished holding up a bowl of cereal.

"Gladly, I'm starving." Julia said jokingly, taking the bowl and glass of orange juice that he was holding. "What about you? Not hungry?"

"I guess you could say that. I ate while you were still sound asleep." Barbie explained, turning to face Julia who was picking at her cereal. "What's wrong, don't like it?"

"No, it's fine. I love Raisin Bran, but I was just thinking about what you told me yesterday." Julia confessed, taking a bite of the Bran. "I was thinking about what it means, but every time I come up with an explanation, it doesn't make sense."

"Nothing about this god-forsaken dome makes sense." Barbie joked.

"You got that right." Julia smirked, chuckling. She continued eating the cereal and relaxing on the bed for quit some time until she got tired of the plain taste.

The next couple minuets were quiet, Julia had started massaging Barbie's shoulders. Both were thinking about the events of the past three weeks, more so on their relationship than anything else when Julia spoke up.

"Hey Barbie." She swallowed before speaking her next thought. "Do you think I will ever get to see Peter's grave?"


	5. Visiting an old friend Pt 1

**Hello readers! I know it's been a while since an update has come your way and there are two reasons, 1. My own laziness(sorry guys) and 2. Finals are next week :o So I have been studying(sometimes). A special thank you to all of the reviews posted, I really appreciate it.**

**Enjoy :) :) :)**

* * *

_Do you think I will ever get to see Peter's grave?_

The sentence rang in his head, stopping all other thoughts momentarily. Barbie had no idea whether or not she was going to be able to see her ex-husbands' resting place anymore,or at least not at the moment. They hand been down here in the shelter for three days now; and he didn't know if Big Jim had ceased the search party or expand it. He didn't want to take the risk, but he knew how much it meant to Julia and he knew she needed closure, he needed it too according to her. Then his thoughts were interrupted.

"Barbie?" He could tell she was worried. He knew she wanted to hear an answer, even if it was a bad one.

"We can go at night, it would be safer then. if there is still a search party out there, we could easily hide from them." Barbie simply put it. He could see Julia was holding back tears now.

"Okay." she replied a few tears escaping her beautiful eyes. Barbie wiped the intruders off her cheeks then gently kissed her forehead. They sat together in each other's arms in sweet silence as they waited for whenever night was.

_A half hour later_

_TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP_

Barbie was first to hear the rapping on the shelter door. Julia had dozed off in his arms causing one of his arms to fall asleep as well, he didn't mind though. Slowly and carefully he got up from the bunk and walked towards the entrance hall. As he walked down the hall towards the staircase that led up to sunlight and air he listened closer for the desired pattern. He didn't hear it, this knocking sounded way more frequent, like panic.

Barbie made way to the shotgun they had stored by the stairs and ran up them, only stooping to Position the gun at whoever was at the door. He unlatched the door and swung it open inside; almost hitting himself in the process; he didn't need the door to be fully open to know who was there. Three very shocked teenagers were bent over, two still with wood in their arms the third holding their fist in the air as if to knock on an invisible door. Norrie dropped her hand and Barbie lowered his gun.

"What the hell?" Angie half yelled half whispered.

"Yeah, we've been standing out here for TEN MINUETS!" Norrie added.

"Seriously, we thought you guys had been kidnapped or something" Joe stated

Now that he thought about it, Barbie probably had dozed off and hadn't heard their first knocks.

"We were starting to worry that we might need to take cover to avoid being spotted-" Joe started.

"Well, you're not doing much good out here now." Barbie finished for him, standing up and slinging the gun over his shoulder. "Come on in before someone does see you."

Norrie picked up her wood and went inside behind Angie and Joe. Babrie closed the door behind them and descended the stairs, placing the gun beside the when he reached the bottom. After about three steps inside the hall, he realized something was wrong.

"Guys, where's Junior?" The three stopped dead in their tracks and turned around, baffled.

"He was with us when we first started knocking on the door." Joe said.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

"That's probably him" Angie retorted. She bounded up the stairs and cracked the door open to see a tired Junior.

"Junior! Get in here!" Angie yelled at him. Junior walked in and sat on his bunk.

"Glad that you're here, but what happened?"

"Nothing, I got lost, and I was...running around for awhile." Junior quickly spat out.

"Sure..." Angie implied that lies were coming out of his mouth.

"Guys we have to interrogate later, Julia and I are going for a walk later." Barbie siad, ending the argument instantly.

"How are you going to do that, it's light 24/7 out there." Norrie questioned

"People have to sleep sometime, more often then not they will go home when it would usually turn dark." Joe reasoned.

"Thanks Joe. Then it's settled, Julia and I will go for a walk while you three figure out what happened to Junior." Barbie stated to the three.

_A couple hours later_

"Ready?" Julia asked, she had woken up an hour after Barbie let the kids in and he had filled her in on everything.

"Yea, you?"

"As I'll ever be." She retorted. So the duo said one more goodbye to the four teenagers and climbed the stairs at 11:00pm. They prayed that people wouldn't be out this late. Barbie shut the door behind him and started walking with Julia to the resting place of her ex-husband.


End file.
